Perfect Moment
by loey41
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Taman. Musim panas. Es krim Vanila. Sempurna. Namun, bukan hanya itu yang melengkapi kesempurnaan momen ini. Di sana hadir juga seorang pria tampan bak malaikat berambut raven yang sedang tersenyum tipis.


Tittle : **Perfect Moment**

Author : **Rules Breaker**

Disclaimer : **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

Rating : **K+**

No. Prompt : **#25**

Kategori Kontes : **SasuSaku Fanfiction for Alternate Universe (AU)**

Summary : **[S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri]** **Taman. Musim panas. Es krim Vanila. Sempurna. Namun, bukan hanya itu yang melengkapi kesempurnaan momen ini. Di sana hadir juga seorang pria tampan bak malaikat berambut** _ **raven**_ **yang sedang tersenyum tipis.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah di Tokyo, terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang duduk di bangku. Kakinya menggantung dan berayun-ayun dengan riang. Angin hangat musim panas meniup helai-helai surai merah muda pendeknya. Sementara tangan kanannya memegang es krim vanilla kesukaannya. Senyum manis tersungging di bibir mungilnya.

Taman.

Musim panas.

Es krim Vanila.

Sempurna.

Namun, bukan hanya itu yang melengkapi kesempurnaan momen ini. Di sana hadir juga seorang pria tampan bak malaikat berambut _raven_ yang sedang tersenyum tipis.

Yang melengkapi momen indah ini, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah..

Seorang—

 **Sahabat**

"Sasuke- _kun_ tidak mau es krim?" Tanya polos si gadis seraya mengacungkan es kirmnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tulus seraya mencubit lembut pipi _chubby_ si gadis.

"Dasar pelupa, kau tahu sendiri 'kan aku tak suka manis?"

Si gadis mengangguk cepat. Membuat helaian merah mudanya bergoyang-goyang.

"Aku ingat kok. Tapi, barangkali saja 'kan kau ingin mencicipi."

"Hn. Tidak, terima kasih Sakura."

"Baiklah."

Sakura kembali sibuk dengan es krimnya. Senyum hangat masih ada di sana.

"Sakura, kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Sejak kecil sampai sekarang aku mengenalmu, kau tetap sosok yang periang dan polos seperti ini. Aku tak habis pikir. Aku sendiri bahkan merasa mengalami banyak perubahan. Banyak sekali sifat-sifat lamaku yang hilang." Gumam Sasuke menerawang.

"Tidak kok. Sasuke- _kun_ masih Sasuke- _kun_ yang ku kenal. Kau tetap baik dan tampan. Kau masih pintar dan hebat. Kau tetap Sasuke- _kun_ sahabatku." Sakura tersenyum lebar ke arah Sasuke.

Sahabat,

Lagi-lagi hanya status itu yang Sasuke dapatkan.

Tidak lebih.

Sasuke tersenyum miris. "Terima kasih, sudah mau menjadi sahabatku selama ini."

Sakura mengangguk antusias. "Sama-sama!"

Sasuke kembali mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Sakura. Di saat dirinya menjilat es krimnya. Disaat ia meniup poni _pink_ miliknya yang mengganggu. Disaat ia—

"Sasuke- _kun_ dengar-dengar Sai dan Ino- _chan_ sudah jadian ya?" Celetuk Sakura.

"Hn."

"Hm—mm.." Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Memang kenapa?" Pancing Sasuke.

"Hanya memastikan. Mungkin saja 'kan hanya gosip belaka." Jawab Sakura enteng.

"Hn. Kau tahu tidak _Dobe_ dan si Hyuuga itu sudah jadian." Entah kerasukan apa, Sasuke mulai bergosip. Jelas sekali menggosip bukanlah tipe Uchiha sekali. Namun, Sasuke menjadikan gosip ini sebagai pemancing Sakura mengenai 'jadian'.

"Benarkah?! Hinata- _chan_ tak pernah memberitahuku! Naruto juga!" Pekik Sakura.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. "Si Hyuuga kan pemalu sekali. Mungkin ia tidak ingin membuat semua orang tahu secara terang-terangan."

Sakura kembali mengangguk. "Sasuke- _kun_ pernah punya pacar tidak?"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kemudian jari telunjuknya bergerak mencolek ujung hidung Sakura. "Yang benar saja, kau tahu sendiri aku tak pernah punya kekasih."

Sakura mengangkat bahu kecilnya. "Mungkin saja kan, kau melakukannya sembunyi-sembunyi."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Bagiku, tak ada satu rahasia pun yang bisa kusembunyikan darimu. Aku selalu menceritakan segalanya padamu. Aku tak tahu mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi."

"Aa—begitu ya?" Sakura kembali mengangguk, menggetarkan surai-surai lembutnya.

"Memang kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Barang kali, kalau kau pernah punya pacar, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Bagaimana sih rasanya punya pacar?" Dengan polosnya Sakura bertanya hal yang nyeleneh.

"Kenapa tidak kau cari tahu saja sendiri?" Tantang Sasuke mulai nekad.

"Aa? Maksudnya?"

' _Coba saja mencari kekasih. Dengan begitu kan kau bisa tahu rasanya secara langsung'_ Gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Namun ia tak punya nyali untuk menyuarakannya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan." Putus Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ punya tipe cewek tidak?" Tanya Sakura yang membuat Sasuke sedikit terlonjak senang. Bukankah ini merupakan kode lampu hijau? Tapi, mana mungkin Sakura yang polos nan blak-blakan ini bisa mengerti soal ' _kode-kode_ ' begitu?

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya balik Sasuke.

"Kata, Ino- _chan_ semua orang punya tipe kekasih idaman. Kekasih idaman Sasuke seperti apa?"

Sasuke terbatuk rendah. Ia berusaha menyiapkan diri untuk memberikan sinyal 'Daisuki Sakura'. "Kau ingin tahu seperti apa kekasih idamanku?"

Sakura mengangguk yakin.

"Dia adalah seorang perempuan baik hati, periang, polos, mudah tersenyum, cantik, mungil, sedikit kekanak-kanakan." _Berambut merah muda, suka makan es krim vanilla, dan sedang duduk di sebelahku._ Tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sasuke- _kun_ suka cewek yang kekanak-kanakan?" Sakura menaikkan alisnya.

Sasuke mengangguk paham.

 _Serius nih, ia tak menangkap kode 'daisuki Sakura' dariku? Yang benar saja! Orang lewat saja pasti sudah tahu bahwa aku baru saja me'nembak'mu!_ Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Yakin? Sasuke- _kun_ tidak mencari cewek seksi?" Sakura menelengkan kepalanya ke samping. Sasuke tersentak mendengarnya.

"Hei Sakura, sejak kapan kau mengerti hal-hal seperti itu?!" Seingat Sasuke, Sakura adalah gadis polos yang sama sekali tidak terkontaminasi hal-hal seperti itu.

"Ino- _chan_ bilang mayoritas pria menyukai wanita seksi."

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menimpuk kepala pirang Ino. Berani-beraninya ia meracuni Sakura dengan hal-hal macam itu!

"Tidak kok. Cukup gadis mungil, kekanakan dan lembut. Aku menyukai gadis periang karena ia pasti bisa mengisi hari-hariku yang datar. Aku juga suka gadis polos karena dengan begitu ia bisa mengutarakan perasaannya tanpa segan-segan. Gadis tipe seperti itu juga biasanya setia, mengingat ia terlalu lugu untuk mendua." Terang Sasuke.

"Wah hebat! Sasuke- _kun_ keren! Kupikir, Sasuke- _kun_ suka gadis berdada besar!"

Sasuke membelalak mendengarnya. Perempatan siku mini muncul di dahinya. "Sakura, tolong kamu lupakan hal-hal macam itu! Dan jangan bicarakan lagi."

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Aku juga punya tipe cowok idaman!"

Sasuke kembali tertohok. "Benarkah? Yang seperti apa?"

"Yang tampan, perhatian, jago olah raga, pintar sekali, tinggi, putih, kekar, pendiam," Seru Sakura.

Sasuke langsung menangkap maksud Sakura.

Tampan—Sasuke merasa dirinya cukup tampan. Tampan sekali malah.

Perhatian—Sasuke selama ini selalu perhatian pada Sakura. Bahkan sampai ke hal-hal detail.

Jago olah raga—Sasuke pernah menjuarai basket, _baseball_ , karate, juudo dan sebagainya.

Pintar sekali—Ingat sifat Uchiha yang satu ini?

Tinggi—Sasuke tinggi bukan?

Putih—Kulit Sasuke termasuk putih benar?

Kekar—Mau lihat Sasuke _topless_? Siapkan dirimu untuk _nosebleeding_.

Pendiam—Sasuke tidak berisik. Tentu saja.

"Yaa—kira-kira yang seperi Kakashi- _sensei_ begitulah!" Pernyataan Sakura yang terakhir langsung meruntuhkan angan-angan Sasuke. Rasanya seperti dihempaskan begitu saja setelah dibawa terbang tinggi.

"Kakashi- _sensei_? Sakura, dia kan sudah menikah!" Uring Sasuke.

"Benar! Menurutku kalau aku punya kekasih seperti Kakashi- _sensei_ pasti sangat menyenangkan!"

"Sakura, kau yakin?" Sasuke mulai kehilangan harapan.

"Tapi, menurutku aku sudah menemukan pria yang melampaui Kakashi-s _ensei_. Pria itu adalah kau Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke mematung.

1

2

3

4

5

"Sa—sasuke- _kun_ tak apa?"

Cepat-cepat Sasuke merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura. " _Aishiteru_ Sakura, _Aishiteru_!"

Sakura terkekeh kecil. "Aku juga sangat mencintai Sasuke- _kun._ Aku menyukai Sasuke- _kun_ sejak kecil. Aku senang sekali mengetahui kalau Sasuke- _kun_ belum pernah punya pacar selama ini!"

"AKHIRNYA!" Pekik Sasuke.

"Jadi—sekarang kita sudah pacaran?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pacarku Sakura! Pacarku!" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ sesak." Keluh Sakura pelan.

"Oh—maaf." Sasuke baru menyadari dirinya _over exciting_. "Aku hanya bahagia. Ternyata penantianku tak sia-sia. Aku telah menunggu lama sekali, Sakura."

 _CUP_

"Seharusnya aku yang megatakan itu. Dimana-mana pihak perempuan yang menunggu. Dari dulu kau tak berani menyatakan cinta padaku!"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Tadi. Ia. Baru. Saja. Merasakan. Bibir. Lembut. Itu. Mengecup. Bibirnya.

"Kau—menciumku?" Tanya Sasuke masih belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"DASAR! KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ROMANTIS! TADI YANG MENYATAKAN CINTA DULUAN AKU! SEKARANG YANG MENCIUM DULUAN AKU! MENYEBALKAN!" Omel Sakura keras-keras. Tangan mungilnya dilipat di dada dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Sasuke tertohok mendengarnya. Benar juga. Ia sama sekali tidak _gentle._

"Tapi, tetap saja cintaku untukmu tak akan ada habisnya." Sakua merona hebat mendapat gombalan dari Sasuke.

"GOMBAL!"

Jadi, sempurna sudah momen ini.

Taman.

Musim panas.

Es krim Vanila.

Dan seorang kekasih.

 _ **Tokyo, Summer 2015.**_

 **-The End-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Authors Note :**

 _ **Ini adalah ff pertamaku setelah lama menjadi silent reader. Aku tahu cerita ini sangat buruk. Sangat buruk. Ugh. Aku menulis banyak cerita dan tidak mempublish-nya karena—well, aku tidak terlalu percaya tulisanku layak disebut 'cerita'. Jadi kebanyakan karyaku membusuk di fileku. Sampai akhirnya aku nekad mempublish cerita ini. Cerita ini sudah lama kutulis. Ya sudahlah, semoga kalian menyukainya.**_

 _ **And by the way, I really love this pair. Haha #whocares**_

 _ **Sign,**_

 _ **Rules Braker 3**_

 _PS : The only reason I made this account is.. BTC 2015! Oh, finally I can participate on this cool contest! I'm not obsessed with winning I just want to participate, BECAUSE I AM S-SAVERS! Nyahahahah!_


End file.
